Lost Memories
by Yukii-Aioto
Summary: Edward has grown in the last three years as a state alchemist, but one thing he will never forget is Kiya, the girl he fell in love with many years ago. Edward thinks he has found her, but is it really the same girl? Find out in Lost Memories!
1. Chapter 1

Lost Memories

_A Full Metal Achemist Story_

**One: Flashbacks**

"No, I'm not going to let your dad take you away from here!" Edward Elric stood in tears by the old oak tree just down the road from his house. He was only 11 years old but that never seemed to matter to him. In front of him stood a young girl, her hair as dark as the night sky and eyes that shined like the midnight stars. Her name was Kiya, and she was the love Edward did not want to lose. "I have no choice! You know my how my father is." Both kids stood there crying as the sun was setting. Edward ran and hugged her tightly, he was trying so hard not to let her go, he needed her. "Take this,"--Kiya took off her most prized necklace. She had once told Edward it was all she had left of her mother before she was killed. "As long as you wear this necklace, my heart will be with you. Please don't lose it Edward Elric." Edward began to cry more and held on to his love. "No Kiya! You can't leave me!" Somehow she had broke free from his grasp and was now floating away, Edward chased after her, but she was gone.

Edward awoke with a gasp. He looked around him, he was back in his 15 year old body. It was all a dream, he thought to himself. As he laid back on his pillow memories of Kiya wandered throughout his mind. Is she alive? "Where are you Kiya?" he asked out loud. "Brother, are you dreaming of Kiya again?" Alphonse, Edwards 14 year old brother who had been transmutted into a suit of armor after trying to transmute their mother from the grave, asked as soon as Edward said Kiya. "Of course not, I don't even remember her that well." Edward lied, and Alphonse knew this all to well. "Maybe we'll see her soon brother." Edwards heart raced, how he wish that would be the truth. "Go to sleep Al." And with that, Edward rolled to his side and tried to sleep, but he could only think of the girl from 3 years ago. He missed her terribly.

The next morning Edward and Alphonse headed off to Central to see Roy Mustang, their captian. When they walked into his office, Edward knew something was up. "So Corniel, why the visit?" Edward didn't really like Mustang, he liked to make fun of him because he was short and was always getting into trouble. "Boys, I have been asked to assign you an additional partner, she is new and your age Alphonse. I hope you two can treat her kindly." Wait wait wait, "Why do we need a new partner? Al and I work ALONE!" Edward was furious. Mustang let out a sigh and answered the best he could, "Look it wasn't my call, I know you two are dangerous, but it was orders and I have no say in it. No one else can take her because she is so young. So deal with it boys." Edward pouted, he had no choice. "Fine whatever, we'll take the girl, now what's her name?" Roy smiled "I knew you two would agree, her state name is 'The Elements Alchemist' all the alchemey she does involes the four elements, water, air, earth, and fire. She can even do them without a transmutaion circle just like you Ed." Edward knew what that meant, this new alchemist tried a human transmutaion. "You still didn't answer my question, what is her name?" Roy smirked at the young boy and finally answered him. "Her name is Kiya, Kiya Rinston." Edward felt his heart stop at that moment as Alphonse let out a loud gasp and looked at his in shock brother.

End of ONE


	2. Chapter 2A

Lost Memories

_A Full Metal Alchemist Story_

**Two: The Past**

"What is wrong with you two?" Roy Mustang stood up from his desk to look at the two Elric brothers who, looked like they have just been in attacked. Edward, the eldest, shook his head and tried to reply to the corniel. "Nothing sir. So where is this Kiya girl, we don't have all day you know that." His voice trembled when he said her name, could it really be the girl from his past? Roy Mustang nodded his head and continued the conversation, he never did understand how these two brothers worked and frankly, he didn't want to know either.

"She is in the libary. I told her who you are and what you look like so she will be expecting you." Edward frowned, he could already imagine what Roy said to her, "Oh the tall one is Alphonse and he is the younger one. Then there is the shrimp Edward, he is the full metal alchemist." Alphonse looked over at his frustrated brother. He knew what to do. "Come on Ed, lets go meet our new partner."

As the two were about to leave the room Mustang yelled out something just to make Edward even more angry. "Oh Edward don't worry, for once there is someone shorter than you! Even though I don't know how that is possible." Edward punched his door with his automale arm and made a huge dent and with that, him and Alphonse left to the libary. He finally got his revenage on the corniel, but that was the last thing on his mind as he opened the door to the libary.

"This is it Al." Alphonse nodded to his brother, he knew first hand how much Kiya meant to Edward, the night Kiya was taken away from her father, Alphonse was the one that held his older brother the whole night as he layed crying himself to sleep. The brothers walked into the states' libary and looked around for a girl with black hair and shinning eyes, where could she be? They walked all the way to the back and that is when they saw her. Mustang wasn't joking, she was a tiny thing but, that didn't matter to Edward. He could tell that it was her because of her hair. It was as black as ever. Edwards' heart beated faster and faster. He walked over to her and reached for the book that she just couldn't reach. "Here you go Kiya." He smiled at her, at first she looked at him confused. "Oh you must be the Elric brothers! It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand to shake Edwards, but he was in a shock. "Do you not remember me? We grew up together. Your father made you move away when you were ten." Kiyas' face went blank,and she ran right passed Edward and Alphonse and into corniel Mustangs room.

"What just happend, brother?" Edward looked at the door, still in shock, he may not of even heard Alphonses' question. Within several minutes Mustang came out of his office and into the libary with a upset look on his face, the brothers knew something was wrong, but what could it be? "Boys, what did you say to her?" Roys' voice was stern and firm. "We didn't do anything wrong! She was my best friend growing up! I'm sure of it." Roy shook his head, he now knew what it was that Edward said to her. "That may be the truth but, what you don't know is that happend only ten months ago." Roy sighed and looked to the ground. "Ten months ago, her father threw her out the window of her home and she lost her memories. To her, she doesn't know you but, when you talk about her father, she remembers what he did to her and it scares her." Edward could feel his heart breaking. "So, she doesn't remember me at all?" Roy Mustang shook his head. Edward felt like he should punch Roy in the face, but he knew it wasn't his fault. "Where is her father now?" Roy was silent. "That bastard is dead. I killed him."

Behind Mustang, Edward could see her standing there, her eyes no longer sparkeled like the midnight stars. She had been crying. "Kiya go wait--" Roy was trying to tell her to wait in his room but she walked right past her. "I don't know who you are but, if you know something about my past. Can you tell me what happend?" She was only inches from Edward, he was trying so hard not to cry, but he knew he was already was crying because he could feel her soft fingers brushing away his tears.

END OF TWO


	3. Chapter 2B

Lost Memories

_A Full Metal Alchemist Story_

**Two: The Past, part two**

Edward, Alphonse and Kiya walked back to the apartment were they would be staying. "You can have the bedroom to the left, if that is okay with you Kiya." Edward coud not concentrate. Why, Why did this have to happen to the most beautiful girl on this earth? That was all he could think of when he saw Kiyas' shineless eyes. She bowed at Edward and thanked him. She then left to go into her room and started to unpack behind close doors.

"Brother, are you okay?" Alphonse knew his brother was not well, how could he be? "Yeah Al, I'm fine. Let's give her time, maybe she isn't the Kiya we knew." Edward knew everything he said was a lie, but what else could he say? His heart felt as if it would burst at any given second. "I'm going to go rest Al. Let me know if she remembers anything." And with that he was gone.

Why was life so unfair to Edward? First he lost his best friend and love of his life, then his mother, and his brothers' body, and now, the love of his life had no memory what so ever of him. "What am I going to do?" He laid onto his bed and looked to the end table that was on the left of him. There on the table was the necklace Kiya had given him only three years ago. "Why did you have to forget me Kiya, I loved you so much." Edward grasp the necklace and silently cried. He had never left so alone.

Kiya heard a knock on her door, she thought it must be that kind Edward boy. He claimed to know her, but she didn't remember him at all, this made her feel terrible inside. She wished to remember, she closed her eyes and said to herself, think, think who is Edward Elric. Her thoughts were inturped by another knock on the door, she had completly forgot about the door. "Come in!" She shouted and waited to see Edward come into her room.

However it was not Edward, it was his brother Alphonse. "Oh, hello there. You're Alphonse right?" Alphonse nodded and answered a yes. "Do you like your room Kiya?" Why did this boy wear that sill armor? Kiya wondered. "Yes, the room is nice, thank you. May I ask you something?" Alphonse was to kind to say no. "Why do you wear that armor? Doesn't it get hot in there?" Alphonse had not been expecting this question, but he answered the best he could.

"Well you see, my brother and I tried to bring our mother back to life, but my body was taken in the exchange, Edward kept my soul here and attached it to this armor by trading in his arm and leg. That is why he doesn't need a circle, just like you Kiya." Kiya gasped, how did he know she didn't use a circle? Before she could ask anything, Alphonse had a question of his own. "What about you Kiya, how can you not use a transmutation circle like my brother?" Kiya felt her heart sink, but she knew the right thing to do would to tell him the truth.

"After my father pushed me out the window, I was so angry with him. When I was released from the hospital, I went home to him. That night, I killed him. I shoot him in the head, heart, stomach, leg, and chest. I was so mad at him I didn't know what else to do." Kiya looked down at her feet, as she continued her story, "After I realized what I did, I tried to turn him back alive, but he came back as a monster." A humonculist, Alphonse thought to himself. "Most people lose something when they try the forbiden, for me, it was my memory." She began to cry. Alphonse tried to comfort her but he knew he couldn't. He wanted to go get Edward but he couldn't leave the girl by herself. Little did Alphonse know, his brother had been outside the door the whole time. Edward heard everything and he felt his heart break. "Kiya," he muttered under his breath. He looked down at the necklace that had read, _"To you whom I love. Forever and ever."_ and turned away to go back to his own room. He knew for sure now, she was Kiya from his past. But how could he make her see that?

The End of TWO

A/N: So I wanted TWO to be in two parts. Hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 3

**Lost Memories**

_A full metal Alchemist story_

**Three: The Promise**

"Where are we heading off to Edward?" It was a nice sunny Tuesday morning in central. Edward, Alphonse, and Kiyo were off to their hometown. However, Kiyo was not aware of this yet because she had lost all her memories for her past, which included the love she once shared with Edward. "You'll see when we get there." Edward yelled back. Kiyo wasn't too thrilled about this 'secret' trip, but she went along with it because she knew Edward knew more about her than she knew herself. "Ready Kiyo?" Alphonse had asked Kiyo. The two of them had been play Rock, Paper, Scissors to occupy the time. Edward laughed to himself. He knew Alphonse always choose rock, and then scissor, then paper, it was just his favorite combination. "Aw man! You won again Kiyo. That is the 5th time in a row. Brother I think she is too good for me." Again Edward laughed. "Maybe you should try a new combination Al!" he hollered back. Kiyo giggled as the two brothers argued about Alphonse way of the game.

Even though she didn't remember them completely, she knew she must of known them before. How else would they know so much about her? She looked to the western sky; it was so pretty in the morning. "What are you thinking about?" She turned to see Alphonse looking at her and the ride had become silent. "I was just thinking about what it must have been like growing up with you two, and how I ever could of left." She said with a smile on her face. What she didn't know though, is that statement was burning a bigger hole in Edwards' heart. Could he still tell her he loves her? He couldn't figure it out and it was driving him insane. "Well, you were always full of life. You always got us in trouble too, like this one time at Winery's you jumped off the deck thinking you could fly. Her grandmother was so angry at me for not watching you." Edward chuckled as he remembered the fond days with Kiyo before she lost her memory. He felt as if he took those days for granted, and he had.

Kiyo looked down, trying to remember that day, but nothing came to her. When she looked at Edward she saw for the first time the sadness in his golden eyes. "Edward, are you okay?" He finally snapped back into reality and smiled at his childhood sweetheart. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking of the old days with you. I really miss them, I just wish you could remember." Kiyo felt her heart crack. Had Edward been her first love? She wondered this in her mind. Kiyo had never been in love; as far back as she could remember. She liked Cornell Mustang but then she learned he was with Riza and that was that. "Edward, I know I don't remember anything now, but maybe with you and your brothers help, I can learn to remember." Edward blushed cherry red because after her sentence she had held his right hand. The two said nothing but smiled at one another. "Want to play another round Kiyo?" Kiyo smiled and agreed, she played 7 more rounds of Rock, Paper, Scissors with Alphonse, all of which she won, until she heard Edward tell them both, "We are here!" and all Kiyo could do is smile and remember, she promise to remember Edward, and she would no matter what the cost.

END OF THREE


	5. Chapter 4

Lost Memories

A Full Metal Alchemist Story

Four: Home, Not So Sweet Home

Edward, Alphonse and Kiya had just arrived into a quiet little town. Even though Kiya could not remember, this is where she was born and where she met Edward and Alphonse Elric. As they continued their drive down the long road they came across a two story yellow house. The moment it came into site Edward felt his heart race. He had completly forgotten how Winery never could stand Kiya. He looked at his brother Alphonse and knew he was thinking the same thing, Shit.

"That is a goregous house. Edward do you know who lives there? I'd love to meet them." Kiya never had known Winery didn't like her, and it would be a rude awaking to deal with now. Edwards' blood went cold, what was he to say? "Yeah, a girl named Winery and her grandmother live there, but I'm pretty sure they went out for the weekend." Edward tried to lied. "But it's Tuesday." Damnit damnit damnit! That is all Edward could think. Alphonse tried to correct his brother but it was too late. Out the front door ran Winery. She was smiling and waving to the boys, little did she know her childhood nemesis was also with her long time crush, Edward and his brother.

Edward wanted to speed off and act like he never saw her comming towards them, but then who would help with his automale. He was doomed. Kiya jumped from the car and ran to Winrey, Edward couldn't even watch. "Hi! I love your house, it's amazing!" Winery looked at the girl with an akwardness, who the hell was this girl? "Uh, thanks. But who are you?" Kiya smiled and told Winery plain and simple, "I'm Kiya. Edward and Alphonse are showing me where I grew up, because I lost my memory, it's nice to meet you." Winery glared at Edward, he knew he was in trouble now.

A/N: Sorry this isn't a long chapter, I am in the middle of writers' block right now, so I'll do chapter 5 soon. thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 5

Lost Memories

_A full Metal Alchemist Story_

Five: Oops

"Edward, can I talk to you? Alone?"

Edward walked away with Winery, leaving Alphonse and Kiya alone.

"What is it Winery?"

She didn't even answer him. She simply took her wrench and smacked him over the head. What was he thinking bringing her BIGGEST enemy back to her? He had finally lost it.

"Edward are you okay?!?"

Kiya came running to the knocked out Edward and the furious Winery.

"You're so mean! What did he ever do to you?"

As Kiya rubbed Edwards head, Winery walked away. She couldn't even look Kiya in the eyes. She wanted to sock the living day out of her. How could she even look at her?

"Winery, that was uncalled for. You've known all along how Ed has felt about her, it isn't right for you to punish him like that."

Winery looked at Alphonse, if only he knew how hard it was for her to understand Edwards love for Kiya. She would never fully understand.

"Get out. All of you. I don't want you on my land!'

Alphonse heard the pain in her voice but he also knew not to fight back with her.

"Come on Kiya, lets go try somewhere else. Would you like to go to the village?"

Kiya smiled and agreed. She helped Alphonse carry Edward back to the wagon. She had no idea what Winerys' problem was, but she knew she better watch out for her.


End file.
